ABSTRACT The AR3T pilot funding program will seek proposals from basic and clinical scientists. The goal of this program is to promote the development of novel Regenerative Rehabilitation paradigms by providing the investigator with a platform to test logistics, generate hypotheses, and reveal deficiencies before progressing to larger-scale studies (Specific Aim 3a). The AR3T pilot funding program will be open to post-doctoral fellows, junior faculty, and mid-level career faculty. As the need arises, this funding mechanism will provide investigators with the opportunity to partner with participating AR3T laboratories so as to gain access to equipment, resources and expertise that may not be otherwise available at their home institution. Applications will be accepted twice yearly, and we have designed an aggressive marketing plan to disseminate grant opportunities to the broader research community, including advertisement of the program at national rehabilitation meetings and journals. Our dissemination plan includes targeted efforts to encourage the participation of underrepresented groups. In Specific Aim 3b, we will partner with the University of Pittsburgh Clinical Translational Science Institute to develop a system for the electronic submission of applications, review of proposals, and monitoring of awardee progress over time (including tracking of grant and manuscript submissions). We will follow modified NIH R03 review criteria, and funds will be awarded according to scientific merit, potential impact in the field of Regenerative Rehabilitation, and likelihood for future funding. Success in these aims will be evidenced by the extension of pilot investigations into competitive NIH (or equivalent) research applications as well as the development of long-term collaborations between extramural rehabilitation investigators and regenerative medicine scientists.